


What If She Told Her

by Rstories



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Tells Lena She’s Supergirl, Lena finds out, one shots, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rstories/pseuds/Rstories
Summary: A collection of one shots of every time Kara legitimately could have (and should have) told Lena she is Supergirl.





	1. “Kara Danvers, you’re my hero”

Setting: Season 2 Episode 12.

“It’s a good article. You flatter me.” Lena says.

“I only wrote the truth.” Kara responds “I..I’m learning to keep digging, even when all the evidence points one way. There’s always another side.”

“Even when it’s hard to find.” Lena says.

“Especially when it’s hard to find.” Kara replies. “So my office is overflowing with flowers....”

“Really??” Lena asks sarcastically.

“Yeah...” Kara says with a smile.

Lena smiles back and lets out a slight giggle. Kara also lets out a slight giggle.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Kara says.

“Yeah I did.” Lena says. “Supergirl told me it was you who sent her. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Well that’s what friends are for.” Kara says.

“I’ve never had friends like you before. Come to think of it I’ve never had family like you. No one has ever stood up for me like that.” Lena says.

“Now you have someone who will stand up for you always.” Kara says.

“Well Supergirl may have saved me, but Kara Danvers you’re my hero.” Lena says.

“Awwww.” Kara says.

The two girls then giggle and stand up and hug one another.

“Thank you.” Lena says.

“Anytime.” Kara replies. “Bye.”

“Bye.” Lena replies.

Kara then goes to walk out of Lena’s office. Kara gets just as far as to the other side of Lena’s office door, just outside the office, and she stops.

Kara thinks about what Lena has just said. She thinks about how much she trusts Lena and how much their friendship means to her. 

Kara then takes a deep breath of air and turns around and walks back into Lena’s office closing the door behind her. Lena looks up from the chessboard and sees Kara reentering her office.

“Kara??” Lena says, “Is everything okay? Did you leave something behind?”

“No.” Kara says as she walks back over to Lena. 

Kara begins to get nervous.

“I hope after today you know that I trust you.” Kara says.

“Of course...” Lena replies, unsure where this is going.

“Well I need to tell you something.” Kara says with nerves and a crack in her voice. “And I hope you don’t treat me differently because of it.”

Lena remains silent and raises an eyebrow, slightly concerned with what Kara might say.

Kara then takes off her glasses and undos her hair.

“I’m Supergirl......” 

Lena is stunned. Lena’s jaw doesn’t quiet drop, but the rest of her face does in surprise as she stares at Supergirl’s face.

Kara doesn’t say anything. She just waits patiently for Lena to process everything, allowing Lena to make the response.

After about a minute Lena finally manages to respond.

“You’re.... you’re..... Supergirl.....” Lena says.

“Yes.” Kara nods quietly.

“You mean.... there was pretty good video evidence that I had Kryptonite and..... you..... a super..... believed in me...... a Luthor...... over video evidence and the whole rest of the world telling you otherwise?” Lena asks.

“Yes. I did.” Kara again says quietly.

Lena is still stunned. But she manages to gain some composure and walks over to Kara and then suddenly pulls her in for a hug.

“Thank you for believing in me. It means even more know than it did before... thank you...” Lena says.

Kara just smiles and reciprocates the hug.

“And thank you for trusting me enough to tell me you are Supergirl. This means soooo much, especially with my family history, with what my brother did to your cousin.” Lena says as she backs out from the hug and looks Kara in the eyes.

“You don’t have to thank me. I trust you, and it’s a weight off my chest now that you know, and I don’t have to make up excuses to leave or hide things from you now.” Kara says with a smile.

“So... what do I call you now???” Lena asks.

“Kara of course.” Kara says with a chuckle. “My real name is Kara Zor-El.”

Lena smiles back at Kara and once again brings her in for a hug.

“Well Kara Zor-El. You may have saved me, but you are also my hero.” Lena giggles.


	2. The Death of Jack

Set at the end of Season 2 Episode 18.

Lena is sitting on her couch in her office with tears in her eyes. Kara enters the office bringing flowers in hands and looks worryingly at Lena as she walks towards her.

"Those are beautiful." Lena says.

  
"I wish there was more I could do to help." Kara responds.

"No you came to see me, that's more than enough." Lena replies.

Kara sighs, "Beth is in jail."

  
"Good." Lena responds pleased.

Kara walks over to the couch and sits next to Lena.

"How you holding up?"

"When Lex was arrested my mother was there. My mother saw her son dragged bleeding and raving from our house and when I there Lillian was tidying his room like he'd been away on a business trip......... That's how I feel, cold, and calm..... Until I think about Beth dying in jail and then I feel warm a minute."

"You're in shock Lena."

"Nno, loss does strange things to my family, and I've lost a lot of people."

"Well you're not going to lose me." Kara replies.

"I think when I feel things again I'm..... I'm going to be very very afraid...... about the person I might be."

"You don't have to be afraid." Kara says as she leans in to hug Lena and puts an arm around her shoulder. "I'm right here." Kara continues as Lena grabs hold of Kara's hand. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Lena lets out a small huff "Promise?"

Kara leans closer in a places her head next to Lena's "I will always be your friend. And I will always protect you, I promise."

Kara and Lena sit in silence for several minutes still hugging one another. Lena still has tears in her eyes but doesn't cry. Kara is perfectly okay with sitting in silence, as it feels comfortable. But this silence does mean Kara allows her brain to wonder. She begins to think how Lena let Jack die today in order to save her, to save Supergirl. Kara feels guilty about how Lena had to sacrifice someone she loved to save her, this isn't a feeling that Kara is familiar with. After a few more minutes of silence Kara finally decides she needs to speak.

"Lena what you did today......It was......... I'm sorry you had to do that." 

Lena tilts her head up to look at Kara and gives her a questioning look, as if she doesn't understand what Kara is talking about.

"What do you mean?" Lena asks.

"I mean..... I'm sorry you had to.... ummmm..... save Supergirl by.... sacrificing Jack..... I know you cared for him.... I can't imagine how hard that choice must have been...." Kara says.

Lena is silent once more, as if she is thinking of the correct response to say.

"There was no choice..... I do.... did..... love Jack..... but..... what Beth turned him into....... there wasn't anything left of Jack.... not anything that could have been saved..... all he was doing..... was suffering..." Lena says with tears now flowing from her eyes although she is not making any sobbing noises. 

Kara tightens the hug once more as Lena begins to cry.

"Thank you." Kara says after a few moments of Lena crying.

A handful of seconds later Lena looks up at Kara once more in a quizzical fashion. 

  
"Why are you thanking me?" Lena asks.

Kara looks carefully into the eyes of the crying Lena, she still holds her tight. The guilt is getting to be too much. She can't keep this in any more. She needs to tell her, or she might just explode.

"I..... I'm......." Kara says, clearly nervous about what she is about to say.

Kara then decides she can't say it, so she needs to show Lena. Kara then stops hugging Lena and brings one of her hands to her glasses. Lena is a bit taken back by Kara so suddenly ending the hug. Kara then removes her glasses.

"I'm Supergirl." Kara says looking at Lena, but not daring to look Lena in the eyes.

Lena is once more silent, clearly processing everything.

  
"Thank you, for saving me. I feel so bad you had to do that.... I'm sorry you had to.... but thank you.... I..... I don't know what else to say...." Kara says.

Lena then quickly brings Kara in for a hug this time, wrapping both her arms around her tightly.

Kara lets out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you for saving me, so many times. And..... thank you for telling me..... this means soo much that you trust me......" Lena trails off.

"Of course, I will always trust you." Kara smiles at Lena placing her head once more against Lena's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say I really hope this next season (season 5) the show comes back to this line - "I will always be your friend. And I will always protect you, I promise."


	3. Lena is a Good Friend

Set at the end of Season 3 Episode 2.

It's the end of the day. Kara walks into Catco nervously knowing she has to apologise to Lena for how she has been acting. 

Kara then walks over to Lena as Lena sees her and finishes up talking to another employee.

"So I uhh I got in touch with your contact at the bank and he'll be a great source on Edge." Kara says timidly.

Lena looks at Kara and nods slightly before responding.

"I'm glad it was valuable."

Kara crosses her arms and brings them to her body and begins to fidget with a cube on a desk as she sighs.

  
"uhhh. I think I need to apologise for my behaviour earlier. And you're right, I have a lot more baggage about Mon-El than I previously thought." Kara says and then takes a breath and finally looks Lena in the eyes, "It's not knowing what happened to him that's the hardest."

"I know it can't be easy." Lena begins to say.

  
"You were just trying to be a good friend to me and I bit your head off and I'm....." Kara says.

"This is new for me to." Lena interrupts. 

"Working with friends?"

"No, having friends." Lena chuckles and so does Kara. "Luthor's don't have friends, we have minions, you know. So I think there is going to be a learning curve for both jobs."

"No, no Lena, today you were a really good friend and a great boss, honestly" Kara says.

  
Lena smiles in response "Thank you. I'd really like to give you a hug but I'm afraid I'd show favouritism."

"uhh screw that, come here, bring it in." Kara says.

  
Lena giggles and the two women hug.

During the hug thoughts cross Kara's mind about how she trusts Lena and has now known her for over a year. She bit Lena's head off, and Lena was still able to forgive her, even though she didn't know the whole truth. Lena didn't know that Kara was Supergirl, and Kara was the one who pressed the button to initiate the lead bomb that forced her to send Mon-El off into the unknown. Then Lena also didn't know Kara as Supergirl had just had one of the worst mental days when Psi attacked her mind and brought up all of Kara's bad thoughts and memories and most notably her fears. 

  
As the hug continued Kara could feel panic setting into her again, as if it was some left over fear from Psi. But truth be told Kara knew this panic had nothing to do with that, and everything to do with needing to tell Lena.

"Lena, can we talk in James' office in private, I need to tell you something...." Kara says shyly once more.

Lena ends the hug and looks at Kara in a confused fashion, unsure what Kara may want to tell her in private.

"Uhhh okay." Lena says, "I have someone coming to meet me here soon, the person who's running L-Corp in my place, but I should have a few minutes before she gets here."

Kara then walks passed Lena and heads straight into James' office and begins pacing around. Lena enters soon after Kara even more unsure why Kara stormed ahead of her, and closes the doors.

Lena can see Kara pacing but she's not looking at her.

  
"Kara.... what is it?" Lena asks, now seriously worried.

"Uhmm, I need to tell you something...... something that I hope doesn't change how you look at me.... I uhmmm...." Kara says with concern clearly visible in her voice.

  
Lena walks over to Kara and places a hand on Kara's arm.

  
"Whatever it is Kara, you can tell me." Lena says reassuringly. 

  
"Well uhmm.....the reason I bit your head off today wasn't entirely because of my emotions getting to me..... I mean it was..... but it wasn't natural.... I mean it wasn't uhmm sorry shoot" Kara says now even more flustered as she can't get the words out correctly.

"Calm down Kara.... take a breath and give yourself a moment, I'm right here." Lena smiles.

  
Kara takes a deep breath in.

"Today there was this alien and she had powers that she could direct overwhelming fear onto people..... She used her powers on me and it brought up all my fears, especially everything with Mon-El which I thought I'd dealt with..." Kara trails off.

"Kara why didn't you tell me this happened! You shouldn't have been a work! You should have gone to the hospital to get checked! In fact we are going now!" Lena says in an authority manner as she tries to direct Kara out of the room.

"No wait.... that isn't everything.." Kara says.

Lena stops and turns back to look at Kara.

"The reason the alien hit me with her powers..... was because...... well....... I'm Supergirl....." Kara says and then timidly takes off her glasses and undoes her hair.

Lena is silent. Lena is shocked. Lena falls to sit on the couch. Lena tries to process everything.

A silence grips the room for almost a minute.

Kara then decides to move closer to Lena.

"Lena I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.... but with everything that happened last year... and how upset I've been over Mon-El recently...... I just..... I hadn't got the chance..... and maybe I didn't want to....." Kara says.

"why..... why wouldn't you want to? Do you not trust me?" Lena says with a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Kara says firmly. "I do trust you 1000%. I just might have put off telling you for so long because I didn't want to have a difficult conversation. I didn't want things to change between us..... I like that you just see me as Kara.... as that is who I am.... Supergirl isn't the real me..... Kara Danvers is...." 

There is another silence. This time Kara doesn't know what else to say, so she waits for Lena to speak.

"I.... I understand...." Lena finally says.

Kara is surprised by this response. Lena can tell Kara clearly is surprised by her words as well.

"I get why you didn't tell me. I mean you can't just tell anyone, and with how crazy things were last year, even more for you than I realised... I get why you waited until now.... I wish.... I wish you'd told me sooner.... no not because I'm mad at you, but because If you'd told me I'd have been able to be there for you more after you sent Mon-El away, as I'd know the truth as to what happened." Lena says and continues to look sympathetically at Kara. "I mean Kara..... you saved the word...... I...... my portal brought the Daxamites here..... Then because of it..... you had to set off my lead bomb just to get rid of them..... but also sending away Mon-El.... someone I knew you loved...... I'm so sorry Kara.... Sorry for what you had to do.... and sorry for my part in it...." Tears now present in Lena's eyes.

Kara walks over to Lena and sits next to her on the couch and brings her in for another hug.

  
"No, I don't blame you. Things happen. It was Rhea that caused all the harm, not you. You were a victim just like the rest of us..." Kara says as she continues to hug Lena.

After a very long hug Kara knows she needs to ask an important question.

"So..... so are we okay?...... know that you know I'm Supergirl..." Kara asks.

"Yes we're okay. I guess just now I know that my best friend is also my semi-regular alien protector...." Lena giggles as she continues to hug Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These one shots have become all the more heartbreaking and annoying (at Kara) to write since the season 5 comic con trailer.


	4. The Lead Poisoning

Set during season 3 episode 5, after Supergirl saves Lena from the plane.

Supergirl gently places the half of the plane down along the coast line, and also just as carefully places Lena on the ground. Unfortunately Lena had to be flow just clinging to Supergirl's arm, rather in any other more comfortable fashion.

Before Lena can speak Supergirl places a hand on her right ear.

"Director Henshaw, I just stopped a plane that has several barrels of chemicals that mimic lead poisoning, the same substance that poisoned those children. The person behind it - Morgan Edge was trying to dump it off the coast by crashing a plane, with Lena Luthor on it." Supergirl says.

"Great work Supergirl, I'll have a team sent out to your location to contain the chemicals. Unfortunately I doubt they'll be any evidence to link this back to Mr Edge." J'onn says over coms.

"I know, thanks. I'm going to tend to Lena now." Kara replies.

"Alright, and one again nice work Supergirl." J'onn says finishing off the conversation.

Supergirl then turns and looks directly at Lena who is lost in thought, she walks towards her to approach her.

"Lena?? Are you okay?" Supergirl asks.

"Ye..... Yes.... I'm a bit shaken up. All that adrenaline running through me..... Thank you for saving me....." Lena says.

"Of course. I wasn't going to let you sacrifice yourself." Supergirl smiles. 

"But.... how did you know..... have you spoken to Kara?" Lena asks confused.

"Kara told me about what she and Miss Arias found at the swimming pool. Kara was then worried when you were no longer at Miss Arias' home, so she sent me to look for you." Supergirl explains.

"Oh, well then I guess I owe Kara thanks as well.... She put up with a lot from me..... she..... I don't think I deserve her..... her or Sam...." Lena says and begins to look down at her feet.

"Of course you do. I don't know about Miss Arias, but I know Kara would do just about anything for you." Supergirl smiles and places a hand on Lena's arm to comfort her.

Lena sighs.

"I still have a lot to apologise for...." Lena says still dejected. 

Supergirl sighs.

Kara then makes a decision in that moment. A decision that was going to change everything.

"Lena?" Supergirl asks weakly, in an attempt to get Lena to look at her.

Lena finally looks directly at Supergirl.

"You don't need to apologise. That is what friends are for. They still by you, even when you think the worst of yourself. And they never give up on you. And I know this is true for your friends as well because..... I'm Kara...." Supergirl says and then uses her super speed to quickly change out of her Super suit in front of Lena's eyes.

Lena is stunned into silence. Kara doesn't attempt to break the silence, she is allowing Lena to speak first.

"K.... Kara? Is that really you?" Lena asks in disbelief.

"Yeah it's me Lena...." Kara says with a half smile.

"You're..... you're Supergirl....."

Kara just nods in response.

"Lena you never have to apologise to me. I will always be here for you. Even in times when you don't want me to be, or don't believe in yourself. I've got your back, always." Kara says.

Lena approaches Kara and studies her face carefully. After a while she then pulls Kara in for a hug. Kara reciprocates. 

"Thank you for saving me, again. And thank you for telling me. Your friendship means so much to me." Lena says while hugging Kara.

"Anytime Lena, anytime." Kara says with a big smile on her face.


	5. James tells Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different than the others. In this chapter James is forced to tell Lena Kara is Supergirl after Reign beats her to a pulp.

Set during Season 3 episode 10 when Lena goes to talk to James about their kiss.

James is looking worryingly at the television monitors in his office, Lena walks in behind him. 

  
"It's been two days since the world saw Supergirl be brutalised and still not a word about her where abouts or well being." Lena says to James.

"She'll turn up." James replies in a hopeful manner. 

"I hope so." Lena says, "Kara's the only reporter who had a knack for tracking her down.. is she in yet?"

James gets awkward.

"Kara she... no.... she's uhhhh.... no she's she's.... not actually." James says looking at Lena and then sighs.

Lena smiles and turns to talk to James.

"James I was thinking when Kara gets in maybe we should all have a little talk about what happened." Lena says.

James looks confused at Lena before he realises she is talking about their kiss.

"Oh... yeah... yeah.... yeah. Okay yeah.. Yeah we should.... yeah...." James says with a smile as he places a hand on Lena's arm. 

  
James clears his throat in an awkward manner as he goes to the other side of his desk.

  
"It's just ya know. We all work together and we're Kara's two best friends and you guys used to date sooo.... she should know that we kissed." Lena says with a smile.

"Definitely." James say with an incredibly awkward smile, trying to hide what truly is on his mind from Lena.

"I come from a family that lies and we all know how that turns out, soo." Lena says.

  
Reign then attacks.

Later James is walking through CatCo having helped everyone recover from the Reign attack. He walks through the office and then walks with Lena.

  
"Hey." James says.

"Hey." Lena replies as she walks with James to his office.

"I just put out a press release telling the city CatCo is no longer under siege and urging the public to say calm." James says and ends with a sigh.

"Calm.... the streets are desolate, people are barricading themselves in their homes, the city's terrified." Lena says.

"Yeah, but there are people out there working to rectify the situation. Okay don't worry." James says as he places a hand on Lena's shoulder to comfort her.

Lena awkwardly pulls away from James.

"Uhmmm..... James... I know why you were acting strange earlier on...." Lena says.

"No... no you don't." James replies.

"Listen there's no reason to explain, we're both adults, we're just not a match." Lena says.

James laughs.

"No, no, no, no, no, I wouldn't... I wasn't.... no.....no... I didn't say that. I was... it was....it was Kara..." James says awkwardly.

"You're acting awkward because you guys used to date?" Lena asks.

"No... no... that's not it either...I." James says then coughs, "She's just...."

  
"Just what?" Lena asks questioningly. 

James can feel the tension in the room, and feels like he could cut it with a knife. He has no idea what to say, and frankly doesn't want to lie to Lena, as as far as he knows Kara isn't doing too good and this might be Lena's chance to see goodbye to Kara, or at least help.

James then awkwardly turns around and shuts the doors to his office.

"What is it James?" Lena asks now confused and slightly frustrated.

"Kara..... Kara is Supergirl..." James admits.

There is a silence.

"She.... she's what?" Lena asks.

James takes a step closer to Lena.

"Kara is Supergirl..... that's why she's not in today.... she's.... she's not doing very good....." James explains.

  
Lena almost straight away snaps out of her shock.

  
"Where is she?" Lena asks walking up in a stern manner to James.

  
"She's with people who are helping her, including Alex." James says.

"That wasn't what I asked. Where is she?" Lena asks even more sternly.

"Lena... I can't...." James begins to say.

"Listen.... take me to her... I know Alex works for the DEO not the FBI, I'm not stupid..... Now take me to her... I need to see her...... please...." Lena says and ends her words with tears in her eyes.

"O.... Okay.... I'll take you to her... let's go." Jame says.

A while later James is entering the DEO with Lena. Winn is the first to see them enter, J'onn, Alex and Brainy are with Kara. Lena is looking around the DEO curiously.

"Whoa... whoa.... what are you doing here? You can't just bring...Lena here James.... what the hell?" Winn says to James.

"I want to see Kara." Lena says before James can even get out a response.

Winn's face drops open.

"You told her?" Winn says.

  
"I had to.... I couldn't..... I know Kara isn't doing good... I had to tell her in case this was it.... she deserves to know her best friend might be on her death bed..." James explains.

  
Winn sighs.

"Fine.... but don't go crying to me when Kara is mad that you told someone a secret that is not yours to tell." Winn says.

  
"That's fine... I'll take the consequences." James says.

Winn sighs again.

"Okay.... I'll take you to her...." Winn says and then motions for Lena and James to follow him. "She isn't doing good. She's currently trapped inside her own mind..... they took her to the legionaire's ship and currently one of them is using a device to communicate with her in her sort of mind palace she has built for herself." Winn then stops talking and gets a bit awkward.

"What is it Winn?" James asks.

"It's.... It's just.... the longer she remains in her unconscious mind.... the less likely she is to wake up...." Winn says.

Later Winn enters the legion's ship with Lena and James.

  
"Oh my god Kara?!?" Lena says in shock as she runs over to the chamber housing Kara.

"What is she doing here?" J'onn asks in an authoritative manner.

"I had to tell her.... Kara could die.... she deserves to know..." James explains.

  
"Mr Olsen.... this is a highly secretive government organisation that you just allowed and escorted a civilian into..." J'onn says.

"Not to mention you told her Kara is Supergirl...." Alex adds in a very angry tone.

"Hey look." Lena says turning back to J'onn and Alex, "I already knew you worked for the DEO Alex, I'm not stupid, my mother is DEO enemy number one. As for the secret well.... Kara will have to take that up with me and James. Now tell me how she is."

Alex sighs and then nods to Brainy.

"She is doing well, given the situation. Her neural pathways are intact. But she is currently angry, and unable to wake up, which of course is making her more angry, making the problem even worse."

"Miss Luthor, perhaps it would be best if you were not here." J'onn tries to say.

  
Lena laughs.

  
"No way. Kara is my best friend. I'm not leaving here until she wakes up. She would do the exact same for me."  
  


J'onn sighs but doesn't try to argue, he knows Lena is right.

"Should I inform Supergirl that Lena Luthor is also here with her?" Brainy asks.

  
"No!" Alex and Winn say in unison.

  
Alex looks awkwardly at Lena, who is still standing right next to the chamber Kara is in. 

"We don't need to add to Kara's stress levels and tell her Lena knows her secret, and James told her." Alex says looking at James angrily again.

"Very well." Brainy says.

Later the legion are fighting Reign at the prison while Alex and Lena are now each sitting at Kara's bedside inside the Legion ship, now that she is out of the chamber, but still not awake.

  
Finally Kara begins to wake up.

"Kara?" Lena and Alex both ask.

Kara begins to open her eyes and sees Alex and Lena.

"Lena?" Kara says as if she thought she might still be dreaming.

"Hey, yeah I'm here.. It's okay..." Lena says and places a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"I... I have to go help them...." Kara says nervously looking away from Lena.

  
"No Kara they are using Kryptonite." Alex says.

"I know. But I have to try. Reign won't see it coming." Kara says and gets up, "And Lena... I.. I'm"

"Don't worry about it. Kick her ass Supergirl." Lena says with a smile and brings Kara in for a quick gentle hug.


	6. "I don't like this tension between us."

Set during Season 3 episode 19, inside Lena's lab when she is trying to cure Sam/Reign.

Supergirl arrives in Lena's lab she gives Lena a half smile, Lena just gives her a look and walks passed her.

"I'm no closer to finding a cure for Sam than I was this morning so...." Lena trails off.

"I don't.... I don't like this tension between us Lena, and I know it's my fault. I know James told you what I asked him to do and look I feel terrible about it. I made a huge mistake and I'm sorry." Supergirl says.

"Yeah well it's easy to admit your mistake when you've been exposed." Lena smiles.

  
"That's fair.." Kara says quietly, "I just don't want one mistake to ruin our friendship, that's all." Supergirl says.

"It wont." Lena replies.

  
"Good." Supergirl nods.

  
"We don't have a friendship Supergirl, all this time we've been working together it's been about work, we have a mission to complete, and I'm not about to let any tension between you and me get in the way of that. Are you?" Lena asks.

"Of course not." Supergirl says with tears beginning to appear in her eyes, "I... I just hope uhmm when we solve this we can work to rebuild our trust." 

"Why is it so important to you that we're friends? I have friends Supergirl. Friends that don't scheme behind my back or lie, given my family history they know how painful that would be. They also know I would never enter into a friendship with anyone who has already breached that trust...." Lena finishes.

Supergirl turns away from looking at Lena clearly shaken. Lena raises an eyebrow curiously, surprised she is able to have this much of an effect on Supergirl.

"I.... I'm sorry....." Supergirl mumbles with tears in her voice while stilling turned away from Lena.

"I know you are, and that doesn't change what you did." Lena says.

"No.... not for that..... I'm sorry for lying to you.... I uhmm...... I need to tell you something....." Supergirl says and turns to face Lena.

"What is it now? Have you done something else to spy on me?" Lena asks annoyed.

"No..... I uhmm....." Supergirl says and then pulls out her glasses from somewhere (who knows where).

"I want you to know, you mean so much to me Lena. I've made a horrible mistake, but the kryptonite freaked me out..... I was freaked out because...... because my best friend had made the one thing on this planet that can kill me...." Supergirl says and then puts the glasses on her face, "I'm Supergirl Lena..... Kara."

Lena is stunned into silence, her jaw drops. Kara waits patiently for Lena's response. Tears begin to well up in Lena's eyes.

"You.... you lied to me ...... Kara.... you.... you...." Lena begins before breaking out into an audible sob.

"I know and I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry..... I hope you can forgive me.... maybe not today.... but I really want to rebuild your trust in me..... and I'll do anything to make that happen, anything you want at all." Kara replies with tears falling down her cheeks.

Lena puts her hands over her face and takes about a minute to compose herself.

"I need to get back to work..." Lena says and turns around to face away from Kara.

"Okay... but please can we talk when this is over? Please don't just cut me out and leave me behind. Please let me say everything I want to say... then if you want nothing to do with me I'll..... I'll understand..... even if that will hurt like hell..." Kara says.

Lena turns her head back around to look at Kara. She studies Kara in her Supergirl suit and her face, noticing the tears that have fallen down her face.

Lena sighs.

"Okay Kara.... I promise we can talk..... after this is over..... but I can't promise you what will happen after that...." Lena says softly.

"Okay... that's all I ask." Kara nods.


	7. Kara Leaves for Argo

Set during Season 3 episode 21 when Kara is about to leave for Argo.

Kara has invited Lena over to her apartment, the next day she is going to leave for Argo. She has already had her goodbye at the DEO, and a goodbye at CatCo where James made up the idea that Kara was "going out on assignment". During her CatCo goodbye party Kara asked Lena if she would come over to her apartment later that day, Lena of course agreed.

Presently Kara was pacing about her apartment. Part of the reason she invited Lena over was because she wanted to spend time with her before she left, as after Alex she would be the person Kara is going to miss the most. But another part of the reason is because Kara knows this will be an excellent time to tell Lena, she can literally drop the bomb shell and give Lena space by leaving for Argo, even if that might be slightly selfish. Kara knows she needs to tell Lena, she will get no better time than this.

Kara is so lost in thought she doesn't hear Lena walking up to her door and knocking on it. The knock at the door actually startles Kara from her daze. Kara walks over to the door and opens it.

  
"Lena!" Kara smiles and goes in for a hug.

  
"Kara!" Lena smiles back and hugs Kara tightly.

"Thank you for coming." Kara says as she ends the hug.

"Of course, I'm going to miss you so much while you are gone, so I want to spend time with you now." Lena half smiles.

"Well I feel the same. But I want to talk to you about something first before I leave." Kara admits as she takes Lena's hand and guides her to the couch.

"Oh Kara please don't say something emotional.... I promised myself I wouldn't cry tonight..... but you just might make me..... and then if I cry I know you'll cry..." Lena says with tears starting to build in her eyes.

"No. I... well.... I want to tell you something because...... well I'm not really going on assignment...." Kara says.

"What? So you're not leaving?" Lena asks with a smile as if she is relieved Kara is staying.

"No... I am going it's just..... James made up the assignment to have a reason why I'm going....." Kara says

"Okay.... so where are you going Kara?" Lena asks confused.

"I.....I..... well the thing is.... I need to tell you something...... I know you are probably going to be mad and me..... and I don't blame you..... I hope you don't hate me but..... I just need to tell you.... you're my best friend and I just....." Kara says before trailing off.

Kara then stands up from the couch, Lena looks up at Kara even more curious than previously. Kara takes off her glasses.

"I.... I'm Supergirl..." Kara admits.

Lena is silent.

"And I'm tell you because I trust you and I don't want to lie anymore. I'm so sorry about the hole Kryptonite thing, it just freaked me out that my best friend made something that can kill me. I know you are going to be angry and you probably need some time away from me. So this situation is probably ideal because..... I'm going to Argo...... I'm going to spend time with my mother..... and I don't know how long I'm going to stay.... It could be a month... it could be a few years... it all depends..... but I wanted to tell you this..." Kara says.

Lena still remains silent.

"I.... I don't know what to say.... I mean I'm...... I'm angry at you..... but I understand why you freaked out about the Kryptonite as much as you did now..... and why you asked James...... and I understand why you were so upset when I told Supergirl.... you.... that we were not friends...... I..... but then I'm sad because you're leaving..... and you say you could be gone for years..... I .... I don't know...." Lena trails off and tears fall down her face.

Kara sits back down on the couch and dares to sit next to Lena. Kara is willing to attempt to comfort Lena even if Lena doesn't want it. Kara places her hand reassuringly on Lena's lap. Lena doesn't jerk away. Kara takes that as a good sign.

"I'm so sorry Lena.... I know this is a lot to take in.... I never wanted to make you feel like this.... I care so much about you...." Kara says.

"I..... I don't know what to say.... this is a lot to process.... but...... but however I feel..... I do know...... please don't stay on Argo for too long..... I know that's selfish of me.... but please don't... I'm going to need some time..... but when I'm finished processing I think I'm going to miss my best friend even more than I originally thought...." Lena says.

Kara half smiles.

"Okay... well.... like I said I don't know how long I'll be gone.... but I know I'll miss you too.... and once Mon-El goes back to the future I'll probably miss everyone even more.... so I'm confident I won't be gone too long... especially if I know I have a best friend to come back to..." Kara says.

Lena looks up at Kara all teary eyed.

"You will..... I promise." Lena says.


	8. After the defeat of Reign

Set at the end of Season 3 episode 23 (end of the season)

Kara has defeated Reign (again) with the help of Mon-El, The Legion, her mother, Alex, J'onn, Winn, Sam and Lena. Kara has decided that she will not be returning to Argo as Krypton is no longer her home, Earth is. Meanwhile Mon-El and The Legion, including Winn go back to the future to fight a new threat the 31st century faces. Although the Legion have had to leave Querl Dox, also known as Brainy, behind.

After Kara finishes spending time with Alex and telling her how she's staying on Earth because she realises it is her home she gets to thinking. Kara thinks about how she made a mistake early, the luckily she was able to correct by going back in time and getting a redo. Kara wishes that there were other things she could get a redo on, but that wasn't life. Kara wishes she had told Lena she was Supergirl long ago. As Kara continues to think she finally makes a decision, she has to tell Lena she is Supergirl, as the longer she waits, the worse the blow back will be from the reveal. 

Kara flies over to Lena's apartment that she has just recently moved in to. She hopes that James is not there, as this would be an awkward conversation already, James would just get in the middle of everything. But also Kara didn't want to interrupt anything that may be going on between the two. Luckily for Kara after a quick X-Ray of the department as she stands outside Lena's apartment door she sees that only Lena is inside. She seems to be busy on her computer doing something. Most likely L-Corp business no doubt, even though it was close to midnight.

Kara takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. Kara sees that Lena looks towards he door surprised. Lena then quickly types something on her laptop.

"Kara?" Kara can hear Lena say to herself looking at her laptop, Lena clearly had a camera outside her front door.

Lena quickly goes over to the door and opens it.

"K... Kara what are you doing here? I thought you were on assignment!" Lena says as she ushers Kara inside.

"I...... I wasn't...... I lied..... and...... and I need to tell you something..... something important.... and ......" Kara trails off with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Kara what's the matter? Please tell me." Lena says as she brings Kara in for a hug.

Kara sobs loudly when Lena hugs her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kara sobs.

"Oh Kara, what are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry for." Lena says reassuringly.

Kara clears her throat and moves away from the hug and then wipes the tears from her face.

"I do..... I've lied to you.... and I'm sorry..... you mean the world to me...... and I lied to protect you..... I..... I don't expect you not to be mad..... you deserve to be mad at me..... but...... but I need to tell you...... I made a mistake today..... and I got lucky and I got to do it over again...... it made me realise there is only one life.... and I don't want to make any more mistakes..... especially with people that I care about." Kara says.

"Okay.... Kara...." Lena says still very much confused.

"I.... I just need you to know..... I trust you.... completely.... I trust you more than anyone else in the world, apart from Alex..... And it was never because I don't trust you.... I want to make that clear, cause I do. And I never care about your name..... I just saw you as Lena....... and...... and I liked that you were the only one that saw me as just Kara.... nothing else..... it was nice..... but it was also selfish......I....." Kara says before trailing off again.

"Kara you are starting to worry me...." Lena says still confused.

Kara takes another deep breath and attempts to compose herself. She looks at Lena directly in her emerald eyes. She just stares for a moment, taking Lena in before everything changes. After a few seconds Kara sighs then removes her glasses.

"I..... I'm Supergirl..." Kara says.

Lena's face goes from confusion to hurt very quickly. After about half a minute of silence Lena goes over to her kitchen and pours herself a glass of wine.

"Your....... your Supergirl..... Kara..... but...... why are you tell me now? After all this time." Lena asks both confused and annoyed.

Kara walks over to Lena briskly.

  
"I wish I had told you sooner. I really do. It's just I first didn't tell you because I didn't know you. Then after I got to know you I didn't tell you because I convinced myself it was because I wanted to protect you, and if people knew you knew my secret identity it could be used against you. Then the whole Mon-El stuff happened, and then Mon-El returned and I was so confused and heart broken, I just didn't even think about it. I wanted to tell you when Supergirl.... I found out you figured out how to make Kryptonite.... but I was torn, and Mon-El convinced me not to.... he told me it would be selfish of me.... as while it would make me feel better by telling you why I freaked out so much over my friend making Kryptonite, it would have just hurt you. But.... but really I think I didn't tell you because... because I liked that I got to be just Kara with you. People who know me well like J'onn, James, Winn and even Alex all seem to forget that I wasn't born with these powers, on Krypton I was just a regular girl, with no powers at all.... it was only when I came here that I got powers..... so with you..... you just saw me as Kara.... as my true self..... I didn't have to be Supergirl for you.... you just made me feel normal...... and..... I know that was selfish of me.... and I'm sorry... so sorry." Kara says with tears running down her face.

Lena remains somewhat expressionless as she sips more of her wine.

"I.... I am hurt Kara..... I wish you had told me sooner..... but..... but I am glad you told me..... I imagine it would hurt a lot more if I found this out from someone else.... I understand your reasons..... but..... I think I need some space...." Lena says.

"Okay.... I.... understand...." Kara says as she looks to the floor timidly.

"But Kara..... the thing that hurts more..... is you didn't go on assignment.... you were going to live on Argo.... and if Reign hadn't come back you would have been gone for who knows how long..... not telling me the truth with you potentially being out of contact for months would have hurt me so much...." Lena says.

"I..... I know... I didn't think.... I was so caught up in my mother being alive... all I could think was to spend more time with her.... but..... I'm not leaving now.... Earth is my home..... not because I have lived her long.... but because I have a life here.... I have friends.... family.... Alex, Eliza, James, J'onn and you. Now that I've lived away from you all... even briefly... I can't imagine spending time apart from any of you." Kara says.

Lena sighs again.

"Well....I'll go now...." Kara says.

  
"Okay." Lena says with a slight nod.

"But Lena?" Kara says.

Lena looks up at Kara.

"Please don't take too much time. I'm going to miss you terribly. And if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, I will. And I'll start with promising I'll never ever lie to you again." Kara says as she walks to the front door.

"Okay Kara.... I'll try." Lena says.

Lena only takes a few days of "space" before she knocks on Kara's apartment door and surprises her with a big hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These one shots are getting more and more difficult to write, and make original. Still have 8 instances left to go, all in season 4 of course....


	9. Mercy Graves Attacks L-Corp

Set during Season 4 episode 2 when Mercy Graves attacks L-Corp.

Kara, Lena and Eve have just successfully made their way through L-Corps corridors, avoiding all of Mercy Graves thugs. Lena has sent Eve to try and take control back of the building, while Kara and Lena head for one of the L-Corp labs.

"Of course she would come here." Lena says as she walks down the stairs.

"Where's here? What is this?" Kara asks. 

"It's where I keep all my experimental prototypes, don't print that." Lena replies.

  
"Reporters honour." Kara replies with a smile.

Lena and Kara walk further into the lab and see the Lexosuit in pieces on the table. 

"Your mothers Lexosuit." Kara says.

  
"Yeah it's in pieces." Lena confirms.

"Shouldn't there by another arm here?" Kara asks concerned.

"Mercy took the bigger gun." Lena states.

A door slamming then makes both women jump and Mercy Graves enters the room with one of the gauntlets from the Lexosuit attached to her arm.

"I have to hand it to you, this suit is such an exquisite instrument of death. This creation could really move humans into a new phase of physical excellence." Mercy says.

"I know that's why I made it." Lena replies.

"Well then join me. Once we destroy the image inducers the aliens are going to go crawling into the light and then well we'll know exactly who we're fighting." Mercy states.

  
"I don't wanna fight them Mercy." Lena says disgusted while Kara looks around for an escape so she can change into her super suit. 

"Well isn't that what L-Corp is all about? Your fight for control and superiority?" Mercy asks.

"No it's about doing good for the world, and helping clear the Luthor name." Lena states.

  
"Do you remember when you were afraid to show Lex your little inventions? That you would hide them from him until they were absolutely perfect. Do you remember what he would do?" Mercy asks.

  
"Yeah, he would say they were cute and I should make them in pink." Lena states. 

"This is exactly what he was afraid of. That you would outshine him. I know you wanna resist. But you are just like me. You don't wanna just be the best, you are the best." Mercy states.

  
"Oh I know I'm the best. You're the one not living up to your full potential. You've chosen a side. I'd never do that." Lena states with a wicked smile.

"All you care about is lining your pockets." Mercy responds.

"Yeah well also she's not a murder. So..." Kara interjects.

  
"Maybe that's just because she hasn't tried it yet." Mercy states.

  
Lena then activates the other Lexosuit gauntlet on the table and it flies onto her arm. A fight then breaks out between Lena and Mercy. Kara stays behind Lena, while Lena focuses on fighting Mercy.

After a few seconds Kara gets tired of the charade and decides she needs to whisper into Lena's ear.

"Lena, I'm Supergirl. I need to go out and change." Kara states.

  
Lena gets a brief shocked look on her face but very quickly goes back to fighting Mercy. Lena then guides Kara to a door behind her so she can get out.

  
"Go!" Lena replies.

Kara then quickly runs out the door and changes into her Supergirl suit. Lena and Mercy continue fighting.

  
"You don't deserve the Luthor name!" Mercy yells.

Supergirl then burst through the door and grabs Mercy.

"That's where you're wrong. The Luthor name doesn't deserve Lena." Supergirl states.

Supergirl flies Mercy Graves to the DEO and heads back to L-Corp. There are officers and DEO agents throughout the building. Supergirl goes up to Lena's office and changes into her Kara clothes once more. She then searches the area for Lena using her x-ray vision. She sees that Lena is still downstairs talking to some police officers.

Kara decides rather than going down to find Lena she will wait for her in her office, but she sends her a text.

**Kara** : Lena, we need to talk. You deserve that. I'll be waiting for you in your office when you're done down there.

Kara sees with her x-ray vision that Lena looks at the text. She then finishes talking to the officers and replies to Kara.

**Lena** : Okay

About 10 minutes later Kara hears Lena approaching her office. Kara has been standing and pacing about for the passed 10 minutes. Lena then enters the office.

  
"Lena!" Kara says relieved.

Lena just looks on at Kara with a dead pan expression. 

Kara realises that Lena isn't going to start the conversation. Lena is waiting for Kara to go first and give her an explanation. 

"I'm sorry. I.... I want to make it clear I didn't tell you my secret not because it was about trust.... I trust you completely.... I trust you with my life... I didn't tell you because I thought it was for the best... I thought it would keep you safe.... but I was wrong.... today proved that..... If you had known I was Supergirl.... you wouldn't have had to fight Mercy and we wouldn't have had to avoid all Mercy's men. You could have just told me to go somewhere and I could have changed and come back as Supergirl and stopped everything from happening. I'm.... I'm sorry..... and I know you're mad at me as Supergirl for everything that happened with Sam and Reign last year.... and I'm sorry for that too.... and that might have been another reason I didn't tell you. I love our friendship so much, it's so important to me. I didn't want to risk that..." Kara finally finishes.

Lena takes a moment to compose herself and sighs deeply.

"I.... I wish you'd told me sooner Kara.... this.... this hurts.... even if you didn't mean it to.... and even if I half understand your reasons.... or at least that they had good intentions..... but I don't know how to feel about it.... I'm going to need some time.... I.... I just need some space Kara.... let me just process all this.... then we'll see how I feel after." Lena says.

Kara looks down at the floor dejected.

"Okay.... I'll.... I'll miss you. Please don't take too long." Kara says with tears welling up in her eyes.

Lena gives a little nod.

Kara then walks to Lena's balcony and flies away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About half way through with these one shots. All that are left is one in 4x4, 4x10, 4x17, 4x18, 4x20 and two in 4x22.


	10. The Kryptonite Suit

Set after Season 4 Episode 4.

Kara has just had one hell of a day. She has had to spend the near entirety of it inside a kryptonite suit as the earth's atmosphere was irradiated with kryptonite thanks to Mercy and Otis Graves. Thankfully for Kara she was able to survive the exposure of kryptonite in the atmosphere due to Lena building Supergirl a suit that was specifically meant for this purpose. While at the same time Brainy and Lena were able to work together to use nanites that L-Corp owns to soak up all the kryptonite in the atmosphere like "little robots" thereby making the earth liveable for kryptonians again.

After Kara's who ordeal she knew that she wouldn't still be here without Lena. Lena had just saved her life, although this wasn't the first time Lena Luthor had saved Supergirl it was even more important to Kara because Lena had saved her from kryptonite, and kryptonite was personal. Due to this Kara knew she had to have a discussion with Lena, she wanted to do it as soon as she got back to the DEO after Mercy and Otis Graves had been murdered by the alien and the fun fair. But by the time Kara returned Lena was gone. So even as Supergirl Kara had no time to thank Lena. Kara thought this may be for the best as she wanted to do this as Kara, not Supergirl.

After Kara was all done and dusted at the DEO she went to find Lena. She thought she may have gone back to L-Corp to continue work, so she checked there first, Lena was not there. Then she decided to check CatCo, Lena also was not there. Finally Kara flies by Lena's apartment and sees that she is inside talking to James. She can hear with her super hearing that the two are talking about James going out as Guardian and how he could end up arrested because of that.

Kara decides that she needs to do this now so she goes through the lobby of Lena's building dressed as Kara and works her way up towards Lena's apartment door. Kara reaches the apartment door and she can still hear James and Lena talking. She only used her super hearing this time to make sure that she was not going to interrupt something between James and Lena, as if they were having an argument they could make up, and end up having make up sex. Kara knew this situation was going to be tough enough so she has no need to add to the awkwardness of it by interrupting that. Thankfully for Kara, James and Lena were just talking, and seemingly in a calm manner now. So Kara knocks on the door.

When Lena hears the knock she turns to the door curiously and looks away from James.

"Are you expecting anyone?" James asks.

  
"No." Lena says.

  
Kara hears this and decides to end the two's uncertainty. 

"It's Kara!" Kara says loudly through the door so both Lena and James can hear it.

Lena quickly stands up and briskly walks over to the door and opens it.

  
"Kara? What are you doing here? Not that it's not good to see you." Lena says with a confused look.

  
"Uhmm yeah..... I need to talk to you about something..." Kara says a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah okay of course....." Lena replies.

  
"What is it Kara?" James asks as he walks over to the two.

"Uhmm James I'm about to tell Lena something about me that you already know and I think it will be best if it's just a conversation between the two of us, if you don't mind." Kara says giving James a knowing look.

"Oh! Okay..... uhmm good luck..." James says to Kara, "Uhmm I'm gonna go, Kara is right. I'll see you later Lena." James then says to Lena and gives her a kiss and a hug and leaves.

Lena is confused by all of this.

  
"What is going on? What do you need to tell me that James knows that I don't? I'm a bit confused Kara." Lena says.

"Uhmm, can we sit down?" Kara says as she leads Lena to the couch in the apartment. Lena just follows Kara and the two women sit down.

"So you don't know this.... well you do know this.... but not about me.... well you do know this about me..... but not about me as Kara.... Uhmm what I'm trying to say is...... you saved my life today..... and I want to tell you my secret." Kara says.

  
Lena looks even more confused now.

"Kara.... I'm not following...." Lena says.

"Uhmm...... well okay.... let me put it this way..... I know that the atmosphere was seeded with kryptonite today. I know that because...... because it was killing me..... and you..... you saved me by giving me that suit you built.... because Lena..... I'm Supergirl..." Kara says. Once Kara says this she sighs, she feels like a weight has finally be lifted from her, a burden that she no longer has to bear or hide from Lena.

Lena sits there stunned.

"Ka.... yo..... you're Supergirl..." Lena says as more of a statement than a question.

Kara just nods.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I had my reasons.... but thinking about them now none of them were good enough.... I've wanted to tell you for a long time... but things kept getting in the way..... or convincing me not to... but after today.... after you saved my life from kryptonite..... after you built a suit specifically just to protect me...... I needed to tell you my truth.... I don't want to have to lie to you anymore.... because you are my best friend and I hated having to do it...." Kara says as tears start to begin in here eyes.

Lena sighs.

"I..... I.... I think I'm okay....." Lena says.

Kara looks surprised.

  
"What?" Kara asks.

"I think I'm okay..... I mean I wish you had told me a lot sooner than now...... but even as Supergirl.... you have always been on my side most of the time.... even when you didn't have to be..... and you could have just hid behind your Supergirl persona and been on my side as Kara... I'm...... I'm grateful that you trust me enough to tell me.... and I can see how much this secret has been burdening you...... but I think I'm okay..... I mean I am angry..... and a bit sad..... but ultimately I think I'm okay." Lena says.

Kara just sits there stunned at Lena's response, tears are still rolling down her eyes.

  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..... I.... I promise I'm never keeping anything from you ever again." Kara says as she sobs more and crawls in on herself.

In response to this Lena moves over to Kara and pulls her into a hug.

  
"Hey..... we are okay..... we are going to be okay..... you're still my best friend.... and although thinks won't be the same anymore..... we can live with our new normal for our friendship.... together." Lena says as she continues to hug Kara.


	11. The Sister who forgot

Set after Season 4 Episode 10.

Kara leaves J'onn's office with tears in her eyes. She is absolutely devastated that in this very moment Alex is getting memories of Kara being Supergirl totally erased from her mind. This hurts Kara so much because Alex knowing she is Supergirl has been such a massive and important part of her life, she was her sister after all. She didn't care that she wasn't actually related to Alex, Alex was her sister, there was not one single person alive that she shares a strong bond with, not Eliza, nor J'onn, Winn, Mon-El, James, Brainy, Lena, Clark or even her mother on Argo. Kara knew that she shared the strongest bond out of anyone in her life with Alex, and that bond was most likely going to be weakened because Kara would have to lie and hide things from Alex while not letting Alex know a big part of her life.

Kara doesn't know what to do with herself. She knows she can't wait for Alex, not to mention she wants to put off seeing Alex after the mind wipe for as long as possible. She is not sure if she is even ready to lie to her sister right away. So with Kara no longer being allowed at the DEO and not wanting to return to work Kara heads home to her apartment. 

Once Kara gets through the door she breaks down into tears on her sofa. Crying over everything that has happened recently, and everything that is now happening. Kara just curls up into a ball on her couch and cries for what seems to be hours.

Kara is eventually disturbed from her tears by a knock at her door. Without using her x-ray vision to check Kara gets up and walks over and opens her door.

"Lena?" Kara says surprised.

"Kara I...." Lena begins. Lena stops because she can see that Kara has clearly been crying.

"Kara what's the matter?" Lena asks as she brings Kara in for a hug.

"Nothing..... I can't tell you...." Kara sobs.

"Oh Kara you can tell me anything...." Lena says.

"Not..... not this time...." Kara replies still crying and hugging Lena.

"Well if you can't tell me maybe.... maybe I'll call Alex and you can sit and talk with her." Lena suggests.

Kara just sobs louder at this suggestion.

"That's it I'm calling Alex!" Lena announces and pulls away from the hug to get out her phone.

  
"No! You can't!" Kara says suddenly as she physically stops Lena from using her phone.

Lena gets a quizzical look on her face.

"Kara, you need to speak to someone." Lena says concerned.

"I.... I.... can't speak to Alex....." Kara says almost desperate.

"Okay...... then speak to me.... tell me...... please Kara." Lena says.

Kara retreats away from Lena and walks back over to her couch, Lena follows her.

"I cant." Kara says as she sits back down and curls herself up in a ball again.

Lena sits right next to Kara and puts an arm around Kara.

"Yes you can, please, let me be here for you." Lena says as she looks Kara in the eyes.

  
"I can't." Kara says again as she continues to cry lightly.

"Why can't you?" Lena asks.

  
"Because you'll hate me." Kara says.

"Oh Kara I could never hate you, please tell me." Lena says.

  
"You will, and I wouldn't blame you." Kara says.

"I won't. I..... I promise that I won't no matter what. Please tell me Kara." Lena says.

Kara looks at Lena and searches for something in Lena's eyes.

"Please Kara." Lena says softly.

Eventually Kara lets out a crying sigh.

"I.... I'm upset because...... because Alex had her memory wiped by J'onn to protect me..... protect me because no one can find out that I..... I'm Supergirl." Kara says as she slowly takes off her glasses.

Lena doesn't say anything for a moment. She just searches Kara's face as she thinks for a moment. 

"I... I...." Lena begins.

"hate you." Kara finishes.

"No..... I..... I.... don't......" Lena says.

Kara just looks at Lena clearly not believing her.

"Kara.... I'm hurt you haven't told me before..... but I don't hate you..... I could have a very long conversation with you, and we will have it. But..... but today you are hurting.... you've just had your sisters memories of you as Supergirl erased..... I can only imagine what you are going through...... So...... so I'm not going to add to you problems..... not today...... I'm here for you...... but in a few days when you are feeling better we are going to have a long talk, just us, about everything." Lena says.

  
"Okay..... I owe you that." Kara nods sadly.

"Kara, I promise we'll get through it, so don't worry." Lena says.

Kara looks up again at Lena clearly believing once they have a talk in a few days Lena will stop hiding her feelings about Kara being Supergirl and their friendship will be over. Lena notices this, so to reassure Kara Lena brings Kara in for a hug.

"I promise, everything will be okay." Lena says as she continues to hug Kara and Kara begins to cry once more. 


	12. Prison Escape

Set just after Supergirl and Lena escape the prison in Season 4 Episode 18.

Supergirl has just grabbed Lena in her arms and escaped the prison with her, after Otis Graves is detonated just like a kryptonite bomb. Kara flies Lena back to L-Corp.

"Everyone just hates me. Everyone believes that I attacked the White House. Four years of work have been wiped away in seconds." Supergirl says to Lena.

"Listen, I know we didn't get what we needed to from the prison, but we can find another way to find evidence that links everything back to my brother." Lena says.

"No.... I..... I can't........ Supergirl has no place in this world..... Not until I can clear my name and prove I didn't attack the White House..... It's time for Supergirl to fall to the waist side." Supergirl says calmly.

"So what you're just going to give up?" Lena asks surprised by Supergirls attitude.

  
"No, I didn't say that. I just have to do things outside of my super suit. I have to do things as me." Supergirl explains.

"So what about me? I want to catch Lex as much as you do. He has hurt me just as much as he has hurt you, and I am just as determined to get proof to his actions, and clear your name. So are you going to just work without me?" Lena asks.

"Uhmm..... I......" Supergirl begins.

"I see...... you don't trust me with your secret identity..... so I can't work with you outside of your costume....." Lena says drily. 

  
"No.... that's not it at all..." Supergirl says.

"Then what is it?" Lena asks.

  
"I....... I don't want you to hate me...... We've just got back to having a good relationship.... I've seen how that is..... I don't want it to happen again, and to both of my personas..." Supergirl says.

Lena gets a strange look on her face as she hears Supergirl mention that she has multiple personas. Lena looks at Supergirl long and hard in the face.

"Oh my..." Lena begins before being interrupted.

"I'm Kara." Supergirl says as she interrupts Lena just as she's coming to her realisation, then she super speeds into her normal Kara Danvers attire. 

"Kara....." Lena says surprised.

"Yes..... I'm sorry I didn't tell you.... I had my reasons..... I promise it never had anything to do with not trusting you. In fact it had everything to do with me and my insecurities, not you. I just didn't, and don't want to lose you. I didn't want to lose you if you found out, or I told you I was Supergirl after all this time, and you would get mad I didn't tell you sooner. Then I also didn't want to lose you because of you being mad at Supergirl. I was insecure that you wouldn't see the real version of me, Kara Danvers, and all your feelings and my mistakes I've made in regards to you as Supergirl would cloud your view. I..... I just don't want to lose you from my life. You are so important to me...." Kara explains.

  
Lena takes a step closer Kara and looks her closer in the eyes, and then sighs.

"Kara... I...... I don't know how I feel about this...... but....... I know at least I trust you.... and I trust that you at least had good intentions for not telling me, whether I agree with them or not is another matter. But....... this is going to take time to process....... but I can't afford to do that now....... we can't afford to do that now...... So I'm going to put this aside for a moment...... then once Lex is back behind bars, that's when we will deal with this." Lena says.

"O..... Okay..... but as long as we deal with it together? And you don't just run off without talking to me after we catch Lex." Kara asks with a sad expression on her face.

"Yes...... I promise...... however I feel...... I owe you that much at least...... I promise I won't run away when this is over..... But I can't promise what the outcome of our conversation will be." Lena says.

  
"Yes.... okay........" Kara says shyly.

Lena then suddenly snaps on an entirely different expression, she is clearly putting her feelings on Kara being Supergirl in little boxes in her mind to be dealt with later.

"So let's get to work." Lena says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't my best chapter. It's getting pretty hard to write original reveals at this point. I have 3 left now which are going to have some originality to them. 1. Kara telling Lena on the plane. 2. Kara telling Lena before she leaves to go to the White House (in the finale). 3. Kara telling Lena at game night.


	13. Reveal on the Plane

Set during Season 4 Episode 20

Kara and Lena are back on Lena's plane heading home from Kaznia. Kara doesn't know how to feel about everything she found out during their visit. Kara knows that Lex Luthor knows that she Kara Danvers is Supergirl, and he has been spying on her for months or even years, he even has pictures of her with Alex and Lena. This frightens Kara. Kara has also found out that last year when she touched the Harun-El a clone of her was made, and has been manipulated and indoctrinated by Lex Luthor. Kara doesn't understand how she, or any version of herself could ever work for Lex Luthor. So all in all Kara has mixed emotions as she sits on the plane.

Lena walks back over to sit opposite Kara. Lena equally has mixed emotions, but not for the same reasons as Kara. Lena feels astounded at everything Lex has been able to pull off, and who Lex has been able to get in his pocket, while supposedly being in prison. Equally Lena knows she should not be surprised by this information, she should know Lex better than that. But the predominant emotion that Lena feels is guilt. She feels guilty that she left Kara alone in the Kaznian base which was about to explode just to chase after Eve. Lena knows that Kara could have died (or at least believes that at the moment), and she doesn't think she could live with herself if Kara died in that explosion because of her. So Lena's guilt really weighs heavy on her.

"I'm so sorry I left you alone back there. I put you in danger." Lena says to Kara.

  
"No it was fine..... I am fine...." Kara replies. 

"When I saw Eve I just saw red. Shot me back right to the initial betrayal I wasn't thinking clearly." Lena says.

  
"You don't have to explain anything to me, I know how much she hurt you." Kara says innocently.

"Kara please I'm trying to apologise to you, that explosion could have killed you!" Lena says as she stands up and walks away with her back to Kara.

Kara sighs.

"It wouldn't have." Kara says and stands up to face Lena's back and takes off her glasses. "Lena."

"I don't let my guard down ever, and I did with Eve, and she betrayed me. I let her in and she lied to me every day. To my face, about who she was, and that's what hurts. Now I don't know if I'll ever recover from it. But I know there is no way I could ever trust anyone again if it wasn't for your friendship and your integrity. It just..... It means the world to me Kara." Lena says.

Kara takes a long look at Lena and thinks of what to say next. She considers putting her glasses back on and just pretending everything is okay and forgetting about telling Lena. But after Lena's words Kara knows more than ever that Lena deserves better than that, even if Lena hates her because of it.

"Lena turn around." Kara says with her glasses hanging at her side in her hand.

"Kara I don't......" Lena says emotional.

Lena doesn't want to turn around not because she knows what is about to happen, but because she is emotional and may cry if she turns around and looks at Kara.

"Please Lena. I need you to look at me." Kara says in a hushed tone.

Lena feels a tear falls from her face which she wipes away and turns around to look at Kara.

"I..... I'm Supergirl." Kara says innocently avoiding Lena's gaze.

There is a moment silence between the two women as Kara waits for Lena to process and speak.

  
"No.... no..... this can't be happening.... No.... NO!" Lena says and ends up yelling at Kara with tears now freely flowing down her cheeks.

Kara takes a step towards Lena but stops abruptly when Lena takes a step back.

"I...... I'm sorry Lena....... I know you will feel that I betrayed you too by not telling you sooner...... and I should have.... I should have told you years ago...... but things got in the way..... and then you weren't on good terms with Supergirl..... and I was afraid..... I was afraid that you would hate me..... and I would lose you...... I can't lose you..... you are my best friend....... and I know none of that is a good enough excuse...... I know I was wrong...... If I could go back and do things differently I would..... I would tell you the first moment I walked into your office with Clark." Kara says.

Lena just shakes her head and has a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"You have been manipulating me for years Supergirl.... No wonder Lex went insane, I bet your cousin did the exact same thing to him. Now get off my plane!" Lena says with anger in her voice.

Kara thinks about leaving the plane and flying back to National City and letting Lena cool off. But she knows Lena, she knows that the worst thing for Lena would be for her to sit and wallow in her own anger and sadness. Then she equally knows that she may never get a better opportunity to speak to Lena than right now, as they are on a plane, and Lena can't just leave like Kara can. Kara knows that when she gets back to National City Lena could very easily avoid Kara for the rest of her life if that was what she wanted. But Kara doesn't want that, Kara wants Lena in her life. In fact Kara needs Lena in her life. Not for any of her resources or money, but for her friendship. Kara doesn't know what she would do without Lena's friendship. Her life would just feel empty without it. So Kara decides to risk the anger of Lena by not leaving, and stay.

  
"No, I'm not leaving. I need to talk to you. I need to try and explain.... or at least try and make you understand how much you mean to me, and how I have NEVER been manipulating you. I know if I leave now it's very likely you'll avoid me and never give me a better chance than now to talk to you, without you escaping somewhere." Kara says firmly.

"I don't want to hear any of it Kara.... if that is your name.... I don't want to speak to you ever again!" Lena says.

"I understand you are angry and feel betrayed by me, and you have every right to feel that way, I screwed up. But Lena, you mean the world to me. So please don't EVER think otherwise. This has never been about manipulating you. I have never cared about your family name, you know that, because you know me. You are just Lena, this amazingly talented kind-hearted woman who just wants to do good things for the world." Kara says as she takes a hesitant step towards Lena.

"Maybe I don't know you..... not like I think I did..... and if you've never cared about my family name, how about when I made kryptonite and you freaked out, and then when I asked you your name you said "That's not a good question for someone in your family to ask someone in my family.". You literally through my family name in my face! And you expect me to believe you that you actually care about me! And you don't care that I'm a Luthor!" Lena yells.

"I know....... I was wrong with the kryptonite..... I freaked out about it...... and I am ashamed of that..... I have been since the moment I saw how much I hurt you..... But I freaked out because kryptonite is just a sore spot for me, and I know that isn't any justification. But if I like it or not it still is a sore spot for me, and my best friend in the entire world had figured out a way to make the only substance on Earth that can kill me.... That just made things ten times worse for me..... and I just couldn't tell you..... as if I did it would just be because I was making myself feel better..... I wouldn't have been making you feel better." Kara says as she takes another daring step closer to Lena.

"I..... I didn't know....." Lena begins almost ashamed of herself before her anger steps back into her. "How do I know you are not just lying! That you are not just continually manipulating me, even now?" Lena says angry once more.

"Let me show you." Kara says as she takes a step closer to Lena once more and holds out her hand for Lena to give her her hand.

Lena gives Kara a confused and angry look.

  
"Please...." Kara begs with tears in her eyes.

Lena takes a deep long look at Kara and stares into her eyes.

Lena sighs and finally decides to give Kara her hand.

Kara slowly takes Lena's hand and moves it onto her chest, so that Lena can feel her heart beating.

  
"Do you feel that? That's my heart beating. I know you'll be able to tell the truth from it." Kara says.

Lena feels Kara heart beating and just looks at Kara without saying a word.

  
"You mean the world to me. There is no one that I trust more than you, there is no one that means more to me than you. You and Alex share both of those categories. You Lena are just amazing, and you are my best friend in the entire world, in the entire universe, in the entire multiverse! If my planet had to explode and I had to spend over 20 years in the phantom zone just so I could live on Earth and meet you, then it was all worth it. You amaze me almost ever day with the things you do, and the things you say. From the small things like taking time out of your busy day just to have lunch with me, despite how busy you may be. Then to the big things like buying an entire company just because I asked for your help, or rushing over to the DEO and working tirelessly to save me when the atmosphere was seeded with Kryptonite. You amaze me, and no one, not even Alex has ever amazed me as much as you. I wish more than anything that I could take away your hurt, that I had never made you feel this way. But I have, and I did, and I will never forgive myself for it. I don't know what I'd do without you Lena. I don't just want you in my life, I need you in my life." Kara says as she almost literally wears her heart on her sleeve for Lena to feel.

Lena soaks in all the words Kara says to her. She can feel, and she think she can tell from Kara's heart that she is not lying. Looking it Kara's eyes this close for the first time without her glasses confirms this to Lena. Kara was telling the truth, and Kara does care about her, a lot in fact. 

  
Lena sighs as she takes her hand off of Kara's heart. She then looks at Kara in silence for a moment.

  
"I believe you.." Lena says quietly. 

"You do?" Kara says almost surprised, she didn't think Lena would ever believe her, even though she was telling the honest truth.

"Yes.... I do...... It doesn't make it hurt any less..... or make me any less angry with you..... But I believe that you care about me...... and with that I believe that you had good intentions for lying to me at least." Lena says.

Kara lets out a big sigh of relief.

"Can I give you a hug please?" Kara asks nervously.

Lena gives Kara the once over and then sighs once more.

  
"Okay...... but thinks might be difficult for a while.... things might be different while I work through everything..... But I will try to work through it.... for you..... for the both of us." Lena says.

With those words Kara pulls Lena in for a big hug with another sigh of relief. Kara hugs Lena tightly and after a few minutes doesn't make any attempt to end the hug or let Lena go. Strange to Lena's surprise she doesn't want Kara to let her go any time soon either.

  
"I love you Lena." Kara says.

  
"I love you too Kara." Lena replies as the two women continue to hug as the plane continues to fly back to National City. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more to go. I guess this will basically be finished right in time for Season 5 to begin. Next chapter will be Kara telling Lena before Lena goes to the White House. Then the final chapter will be Kara telling Lena at game night, which she should have done if it had not been for damn Alex! :P


	14. Before The White House Visit

Set at the beginning of Season 4 Episode 22.

Lena and Brainy are standing in Lena's office watching the news about everything Lex Luthor is doing, and how it is being made to look like Lex is a hero and is being made the new Director of Alien Affairs. Alex and Kara walk into Lena's office.

  
"Hey." Kara says as she walks up to Lena.

"Kara, oh god I was worried. I heard the president tried to silence you." Lena says as she hugs Kara.

"I'm okay." Kara replies.

  
"Thank god. And Supergirl?" Lena asks.

"She's alive and ready to fight." Alex replies.

"Brainy the president had the secret service wipe all of CatCo's servers and I lost all of my evidence. Can you recover it?" Kara asks.

"It's already done." Brainy says as she waves his hand and shows the files appearing on Lena's TV in her office. 

"Yes. Yes! This proves that Lex has been working with Kaznia and he used Red Daughter to attack the White House." Kara explains.

"It also proves that the government gave Lex prisoners from the DEO desert facility and..." Lena begins.  
  


"Not just the aliens at the DEO facility. J'onn J'onzz, Dreamer and I have discovered that Lex has been transferring aliens rounded up by Ben Lockwood and bringing them to a private facility where he's been siphoning their powers." Brainy explains.

"My god..... where is this facility?" Kara asks.

"That information is forth coming." Brainy says.

  
"Is that where J'onn and Dreamer are?" Alex asks.

"Hopefully. They have been abducted." Brainy says.

"What?!?" Lena says.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Kara says.

"Are you serious?" Alex says.

"That is a rather strong emotional reaction for such an insignificant detail. Our plan is to save the aliens. Those aliens will simply include J'onn and Dreamer." Brainy explains in his non emotional tone.

A woman enters the room.

  
"Excuse me Miss Luthor? This came for you." The woman says as she hands Lena a letter.

"Thank you." Lena replies as she takes the letter and opens it. 

Lena looks at the letter and sees that it is an invitation from Lex for her to go to the White House.

"What is it?" Alex asks.

"It's an invitation to the White House from Lex." Lena says.

  
"Lena you can't possibly be thinking of going." Kara says.

  
"If I don't go Lex will come after the people I care about and I can't have that happen." Lena replies.

Kara knows in this moment that she has to do something. Lex already knows that she is Supergirl and could potentially use this moment to tell Lena, if only simply to crush her emotionally. Kara can't allow Lex to do that, and she won't allow Lex to tell Lena before she has a chance to, even if now isn't exactly the ideal time. But equally Kara knows that the only "friend" that Lena would be thinking of protecting is her, as Lena doesn't know that Kara is Supergirl, as all of Lena's other friends can very easily protect themselves. James has super powers, Brainy is an alien who can defend himself, J'onn is a martian who can fight, Alex is a bad ass, so that just leaves Kara. Kara knows she has to make this decision, for Lena.  
  
"No Lena, you don't have to go, none of use need your protection." Kara says.

  
"Kara you don't understand If I don't go Lex will come after everyone I love, anyone that I have left, and I can't have that. I can't have anything happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Lena explains.

Kara sighs and turns to Alex and Brainy.

"Uhmmm could we have to room for a minute. I need to tell Lena something." Kara says giving a knowing look to Brainy and Alex.

Alex raises her eyebrow.

  
"Are you sure?" Alex says.

"Yes." Kara nods.

"I must advise this is a most unwise action to take at such a critical juncture in our plan." Brainy says, still with zero emotions.

"I've made up my mind." Kara says.

  
"Very well." Brainy nods and walks out of the room with Alex following close behind him. Alex closes the door as she leaves.

"Kara I don't understand what you have to tell me. There isn't any way you could convince me to not go see Lex to protect you." Lena says firmly.

  
"Yes there is." Kara says with a heavy heart.

Kara sighs.

"But it's going to come at a cost for me, as you are going to hate me, or at least I think you will. I hope that you don't, but I don't expect you to be okay with this. I...... I'm so sorry. I've kept this secret from you for two long, and it's probably going to destroy out friendship. But I need you to know that I care so much about you. You are my best friend in the entire universe. I have never cared about your last name, just about the things you do and the kind heart you have. And I'm so so sorry." Kara says as tears appear in her eyes.

"Kara your starting to scare me." Lena says.

"I'm Supergirl." Kara says as she quickly takes her glasses off to show Lena.

There is a moment of silence before Lena slowly walks closer to Kara and inspects her face. Lena's face scrunches up. Tears fall down Kara's face.

"I'm sorry..... I'm so so sorry...." Kara cries.

"Well at least you were right...... I don't need to go to the White House........ to protect you........." Lena says in a cold tone. 

"I'm sorry." Kara says again.

"Yes....... well we should get on with this and call Alex and Brainy back in." Lena says in another cold tone.

Lena then goes to turn around to head to the door, Kara grabs Lena's arm.

"No wait." Kara says quickly.

Lena turns back to face Kara and gives her a disgusted look. Kara recognises this look and quickly releases Lena's arm.

"I need to talk to you about this...... I can't do this..... do today if I have to think about us being in limbo......" Kara says.

Lena huffs.

"Fine, what do you need to say." Lena says.

"I'm sorry, and I know I'll never be able to say I'm sorry enough for you to forgive me, not today at least. I don't blame you if you are angry with me, or upset with me, or even hate me. All those emotions are valid. But I know paranoid thoughts are already creeping into your head. I kept this secret from you because I'm an idiot, nothing more. I'm an idiot for not telling you as soon as we became good friends. I'm an idiot for thinking that by not telling you I was protecting you. I'm an idiot for listen to Mon-El and James and not telling you after you told me you made kryptonite. I'm an idiot for being selfish and just liking that you didn't know because you just saw me as Kara. I'm an idiot for thinking putting off telling you would make things easier or better, because all it's done is made things worse. So I'm an idiot, and you deserve so much better. You deserve the world, and I'd give it to you if I could." Kara says from her heart.

Lena takes a moment just to look at Kara and allow thoughts to flow through her mind.

"What do you want me to say Kara? That I forgive you? Because I don't. I can't do that, at least not now, maybe ever. Do you want me to say I'm not hurt? Because I am. Do you want me to pretend that everything is fine? Because I won't do that, because it's not. So what do you want from me Kara?" Lena says.

"I.....I...... I just want you to promise me that when this is over we will talk. Just you and me, sit down and talk. You can say anything you want to to me, and I'll answer any questions you have. Just.... just promise me we can talk after this so I can try to make this better, at least in the future. Promise me that, and that you won't just run away. That is all I want, all I need. And I'll promise I'll never keep ANYTHING from you ever again." Kara says.

Lena sighs once more and looks at Kara again for a moment.

  
"Fine.... But I can't promise anything about what will happen after we talk, or what I'll do." Lena says.

"That's fine....... and again I'm so sorry." Kara nods.

Brainy with Alex behind him then walk back into the room.

"Now that is done can we get on with this?" Brainy asks.

  
Alex just shrugs at Kara.


	15. Game Night

Set at the end of Season 4 Episode 22.

J'onn, Kara, Alex, Kelly, Brainy and Nia are gathered at J'onn's office for game night. The group have already begun playing games as Brainy cheats by counting cards. The group are just waiting for Lena and James to arrive so they can finally all be together and celebrate finally defeating Lex Luthor, and putting the Children of Liberty behind them, as well as placing a corrupt president behind bars.

The door to J'onn's office then opens and Lena appears with a glum look on her face. The group all turn towards to door and cheer at Lena's arrival.

"Hey, James will be here soon, and then the whole family will be here." J'onn says to Lena from across the room.

Lena gives Kara a side eye thinking about the knowledge a dying Lex told her. Her best friend Kara Danvers is Supergirl, and has been keeping it from her for three years, along with all of her other supposed friends within the room.

"Where've you been?" Kara asks Lena with a smile.

After a few moments of silence Lena puts on a fake smile.

  
"I didn't know what to bring, so I brought red and white." Lena says as she gets a bottle of white wine out from her bag.

The group cheer approvingly at this. 

"Well now that you are here we can divide up and play catchphrase." J'onn says.

"Yeah... J'onn is making us switch up the usual teams." Kara says to Lena.

"By house, my rules." J'onn says.

Lena walks over to sit next to J'onn on the couch.

"But you're with me right?" Kara asks Lena with a smile.

"Always." Lena forcefully says. 

"Good." Kara says and grins at the rest of the group. "I'm going to get some more wine."

Kara gets up and goes over to the table where the wine has been place. Alex quickly follows her.

"Hey, you're not upset that Brainy is just killing it over there with this game, because you know we're going to take him down!" Alex says.

  
"Uhh we're going to cream him." Kara says.

"Yeah." Alex replies.

"But.... No I'm uhhhh.... I'm worried about Lena." Kara says as the two look over at Lena chatting and smiling with the group. "I have to tell her the truth. I can't keep it from her anymore."

"Lena's been through hell. We finally got to a place where it sort of feels a little normal again so I don't know maybe just let her enjoy the evening, before we take it away." Alex says.

Kara looks over at Lena and thinks on what Alex says. It would be the easy thing to do, to not tell Lena now because of Alex giving her an excuse. With the reason being that she just wants Lena to enjoy the evening after everything that happened. But the problem was there was always going to be some excuse or another, as there always had been. It wasn't fair to Lena, and if Kara was honest with herself she absolutely hated keeping secrets from Lena and couldn't deal with it anymore. There would always be an excuse, and revealing herself might hurt Lena, but continuing to lie would only just make the pain so much worse when Lena finally found out.

"No, I can't Alex. I understand what you are saying. But that would just be an easy excuse not to tell her. I can't put it off anymore. I'm totally panicking what's going to happen when I tell her. I know she's going to be mad and angry, and she has every right to be. I've lied to her our entire friendship. And my supposed truth is something Lena cherishes the most about us. I just can't do it anymore. I can't do it to Lena anymore, and I can't do it to myself anymore." Kara says as tears begin to appear in her eyes.

Alex puts a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Okay Kara. I understand. If you think you need to do it now, you should tell her." Alex says as she tries to comfort Kara.

  
"Okay." Kara nods.

"Do you want me to come tell her with you?" Alex asks.

  
"No, this is something I have to do on my own. But thanks for offering." Kara says.

The two begin to walk back to the rest of the group.

"Kara are you okay?" Nia asks.

"Uhhh sort of. Lena can I speak to you for a second upstairs in private?" Kara says.

"Ohh uhmmm of course." Lena fake smiles.

Lena gets up from her chair and follows Kara up the stairs in J'onn's office. Brainy looks at Lena and Kara with a knowing look. He knows what's about to happen.

"Well this evening just got more...... interesting." Brainy says quietly.

Alex and J'onn give Brainy a look as if they are agreeing with him, both also knowing what Kara is about to do. But Kelly and Nia give Brainy a very confused look, they have no idea what is about to happen.

Kara and Lena round the corner at the top of the stairs and head into a small room. Kara puts the door to behind them.

"So what did you want to talk about it private?" Lena says to Kara in a cold voice.

"Uhmm right.... well.... uhmmm....... I need to tell you something. But before I do I just need you to know that you mean so much to me Lena. I truly cherish our friendship. You are my best friend in the entire world, and I don't know what I'd do without you. I trust you with everything in my being. And me not telling you this wasn't anything to do with trust. It was just my own stupid reasons, which I only realise now are not good enough reasons, and shouldn't be used as an excuse to justify not telling you. At first I thought I was protecting you, and that seemed like just an easy thing to think. But next I didn't tell you because I was terrified. I was terrified that if I told you, you'd just leave me, and leave our friendship. I..... I don't want to lose you Lena. But........ you deserve to know....... and you deserve to feel angry, betrayed, upset and whatever else you are going to feel....... I........ I'm Supergirl." Kara says as she takes off her glasses and unties her hair.

Lena just stands there looking at Kara in silence for several moments. Kara doesn't dare to speak. She doesn't even dare to speak to ask Lena to say something. Kara is just going to wait for Lena to either do or say something, that is the least she can do for Lena.   
  
"Lex told me...." Lena says coldly once more.

  
"What?!?!" Kara says surprised.

"My brother.... Lex told me you were Supergirl...... He didn't die in that explosion....... He teleported himself to a secret bunker only him and I knew about. I waited for him there and took away his powers....... I then killed him...... I shot him twice in the chest.......... I did it because the world will always be in danger with Lex alive, even behind bars. But you know what the funny thing is? Even though we stopped Lex he still got the last laugh. In his dying breaths he told me, he showed me, that you are Supergirl. He revealed to me that someone who I thought was my best friend, someone who I thought I could trust, has been lying to me this entire time!" Lena says almost yelling at the end.

"Lena I....." Kara begins as she starts to step forward to approach Lena.

"Don't." Lena says giving Kara a hand gesture to get her to stop.

Kara stops on the spot and gulps.

"I guess I'm just a Luthor after all. Everyone I know and care about has been lying to me, has betrayed me. And now I've killed someone. I've become the Luthor you've been trying all this time to stop being from being, isn't that right, Supergirl?" Lena says with a disgusted look on her face.

"No. That isn't what I've been doing. I have NEVER cared about your last name. When we first met, when I was there with Clark you told me how you wanted a chance to do something good despite your family name. Right then and there I felt a connection with you, I felt how amazing and good you are, as those words struck a cord with me. I too wanted to step out of my families shadow. I wanted to step out of Superman's shadow, from just being the "cousin of Superman" to my own woman. I wanted to step out of my parent on Krypton's shadow, whose decisions on Krypton have endangered this planet and I've had to clean up after so many times. I even wanted to step out of Alex's shadow. I didn't want to be the sister who pretends to need help and protection. I wanted to be my own woman, I wanted to be Supergirl, and help people, just like Alex does, just like everyone does in that room downstairs. Just like you do. You are good through and through. Whenever we've asked for your help you've ALWAYS been there for me. Both me as Kara and me as Supergirl, even when you've had mixed feelings about me, even after I've hurt you. Then everything you do at L-Corp just shows how good you are. You want to do nothing but make the world a better place. You want to do good to try and make up for your families crimes and mistakes, just like me. And YOU are the first to start to question if you really are good, which shows to me just how amazing and kind-hearted you are...... So you can be angry with me..... you can be upset with me..... you can feel many things about me. But don't you EVER try and say I thought or think you are bad, or look at you like a Luthor, as that has NEVER been true, and never will be. Even if you decide to never speak to me again." Kara says.

Lena takes in Kara's words. She is unsure of Kara. She isn't sure if she can trust her anymore. She doesn't know if she will be able to tell if Kara is telling the truth or not. But as Kara rambles on Lena listens, really listens, and she thinks she can see that Kara is telling the truth. She can see a raw Kara just saying to her how she feels, like she has never seen before. Lena wants more of this. Lena wishes that she had been able to get this raw emotion and honesty from Kara during their friendship.

"Well none of that means anything now, as I'm a murder. You are Supergirl. We both know what you have to do." Lena says as she looks coldly at Kara once more.

"No. I....... I wish you hadn't killed Lex..... I really do..... But not because I'm going to take you into custody, I don't think I could ever do that. But I wish you hadn't killed him because I wished we'd have thought of a way to stop him more permanently together, without going to such drastic lengths. But that is my fault for not telling you. Maybe if you'd have know you'd have come to me, and we could have figured something out. This isn't on you Lena, it's on me. Lex's death is my burden to bare, not yours, never yours." Kara says.

Lena doesn't know what to say. She didn't expect those words from Supergirl..... from Kara. Lena feels so many emotions she doesn't know what way is up. Everything is such a blur.

Kara sighs and steps closer to Lena once more. This time Lena doesn't try and stop her.

"Lena, we have a lot to talk about. I'm sure you have many things you need to say to me, and feelings that you need to process. And I won't rush any of that. Even if I want to. But whatever you need I'll give it to you. If you need time and space then that's what I'll give you, as long as you need it. If you need me to give you any answers, I'll answer them to the best of my ability. If you need........ If you need anything please let me know. Just please....... please don't give up on our friendship. I said it before and I'll say it again. You mean everything to me Lena, both as Kara and as Supergirl. You have a special place in my heart, and you always will. You are my best friend, now and forever, even if you don't feel the same anymore." Kara says.

Lena looks at Kara who is stand only inches away from her. She then rubs her head to think, and then she looks at Kara again and finally sighs.

  
"Are you even real? How can I comprehend the two people I've had interactions with into one. Kara and Supergirl have both treated me so differently. Which one is you? Are you Kara Danvers or Supergirl?" Lena asks.

"I....... a bit of both maybe..... I don't really know anymore. When I'm Supergirl I put on my suit and my cape and I have to adopt a certain persona. I have to show strength, toughness and a mental fortitude, as if I didn't then some bad people might think they could stop me, and hurt more people. That persona doesn't come naturally to me, it's forced. The only real thing about Supergirl is my heritage and my powers, which I can only embrace when I put on that cape. But Kara Danvers is who I really am. When I'm Kara I don't have to be tough or anything. I can be vulnerable.... I can be..... weak..... I can let my emotions get the best of me..... I can just be me..... I don't have to deal with the weight of protecting people on my shoulders. I can just be Kara...... People tend to forget that I didn't always have powers, even those closet to me, including Alex. People close to me don't always remember that I grew up on Krypton where I was just a normal girl, I was just Kara, and with Krypton's red sun I didn't have any powers, I was just normal, I was just me. That's what I am when I'm Kara. Kara is the truest form of myself. And.... if I'm honest maybe that's why I never told you I am Supergirl..... It might have been because I liked that I could just be vulnerable and be myself with you. I liked that you wanted to protect me, I could just be me. As even though Alex is my sister and knows everything about me and still tries to protect me both physically and emotionally, despite knowing bullets bounce off of me, even with Alex I don't always feel like I can truly be me. As we always talk about Supergirl stuff, and it's always on our minds when we're together, and I think Alex forgets that I didn't always have these powers, so she doesn't always treat me like I'm normal like everybody else. And that is something I think I truly crave. And I know that is selfish, and it was selfish of me to use you to indulge myself.... and I'm sorry." Kara explains.

Lena is again touched by Kara's words and honesty. She just stares at Kara once more.

"What is your real name?" Lena asks, much less cold than before.

"My real name is Kara Zor-El. But that was my life on Krypton. I'm Kara Danvers now." Kara says.

Lena is silent for a moment once more.

"I..... I'm going to need time to process this...... Kara...." Lena says.

"I know and I understand..... whatever you need of me I'll give you. I'd literally do anything for you." Kara says with hope in her voice that they may be able to have a friendship after this after all.

"I think for now...... I'm just going to need some time and space from you......" Lena says.

"Okay..... I understand....." Kara says.

Lena and Kara just look at each other in silence for a moment.

  
"But before you leave and because I don't know if or when I'll see or speak to you again I just want to say......... If Krypton had to explode and I had to travel thought space, and be trapped in a place where time doesn't exist just so I'd land on this planet so I could grow up and be friends with you, then it was all worth it. If it lead me to you, then nothing else matters." Kara says.

Tears appear in Lena's eyes, and for the first time a smile appears on her face.

"Thank..... Thank you." Lena says.

"Can..... Can I give you a hug?" Kara asks.

After a pause Lena nods slightly. Kara hugs Lena tightly, Lena hugs back. The two hug for a while and are eventually interrupted by the door opening.

"Are you two okay?" Alex asks as she stands under the doorway.

  
"Not yet..... but we will be." Lena says as she hugs Kara still.

Kara cries into Lena's shoulder as she hears Lena's words, knowing that eventually they will be okay. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but sometime in the future. Sometime Kara and Lena would be friends again. Kara was right to tell Lena tonight after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said I finished these just in time for season 5. Kara was an idiot for not telling Lena, and she is going to pay the consequences for it this season. I just hope the extreme angst doesn't last too long, and we can see them start to rebuild their friendship and trust after 5 - 6 episodes, as in my opinion the friendship between Kara and Lena is one of the biggest strengths of the show. Even if it never becomes full on Supercorp.


End file.
